The present invention relates generally to brake pads for use with vehicle brake calipers, and more specifically, the invention relates to brake pad backing plates.
Disc braking systems use brake pads which have a custom manufactured metal backing plate attached to a friction lining. The backing plate creates a surface which helps the friction lining withstand the reaction force or vibrational impact caused by the road as the brake pads engage the rotor. Friction linings are commonly attached to the surface of a backing plate by rivets. The rivets are received within numerous recesses in the braking surface of the lining. Additionally, locators on the backing plate locate the brake pad relative to the caliper to prevent rotation of the brake pad when the piston is engaged.
Prior art backing plates have several drawbacks. The backing plates are usually manufactured from plates of steel, which requires expensive tooling. Backing plates are specifically manufactured for each brake design, requiring a different backing plate and tooling for different linings.
The thickness of the friction lining decreases over the life of the brake pads due to wear. As a result, the rivets gradually approach the braking surface. A common problem with utilizing rivets is the incidents of the rivets scoring the brake rotors when the friction linings wear down. Additionally, the rivets significantly reduce the surface area of the friction lining which contacts the brake rotor.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a brake pad which does not require custom backing plates that must be riveted to the friction lining.
An inventive embodiment includes a metal friction lining support affixed on or just under the surface of a friction lining. The support is symmetrical such that it can be affixed to either of the corners of the friction lining.
In a first embodiment, the friction lining support is L-shaped and includes a perpendicular extension which locates the friction lining relative to the caliper housing. The support can be affixed to any friction lining, regardless of size, since the support is universal and configured to fit in the corner of a friction lining of any size. In another embodiment, the support is planar and does not include perpendicular locators.
The friction lining support can also includes holes or protrusions located on the surface of the support. The holes or protrusion assist in affixing the support to the friction lining by molding the support in the friction lining and provide more useable lining material compared to rivet fasteners.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a friction lining support composed of metal which is affixed to or just under the surface of a friction lining to create a surface which withstands the reaction force or vibration impact caused by road input.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.